


伊双子

by QuejiuFinch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuejiuFinch/pseuds/QuejiuFinch
Summary: 无CP





	1. 重逢

费里西安诺有一个素未谋面的兄长。  
从费里西安诺有记忆起就在众多的地方辗转反侧的生活着，他感觉自己去了很多地方，听过很多人的话，嘲笑他的无用也好，悉心照料他的话也罢，这些话与费里西安诺而言，都是家常便饭，他已经见怪不怪了，长到现在，他已经不会因为这些话触动了；但是唯独提到一个人，费里西安诺已经麻木的心脏总会不由自主地被触动。  
罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。  
一个被费里西安诺烂熟于心的名字，他的兄长，他们素未谋面，据说在彼此有记忆之前，就已经分开。

其实最初的费里西安诺也并不知道自己还有一个兄长，也不记得他的模样。他离开他生长的土地时年纪太小了，许多的人和事都记得不太清楚，对于家人也只是记得一个模糊的轮廓——他的爷爷，他的兄长，在费里西安诺这里，都只是岁月里最久远的记忆。  
令他想起自己兄长的模样，并且萌生出想去寻找血缘羁绊最深的那个人的原因，是因为一块早就生锈的怀表。  
彼时的费里西安诺已经成年，在此之前他在许多的人家中暂时居住过，也辗转过许多的国家，这些漫长而又颠沛流离的年岁里，陪着他一起辗转反侧的是他离开罗马时带出来的属于他自己的行李。如今的费里西安诺暂时居住在柏林，与他的朋友一起；那些见证了他颠沛流离岁月的行李也一并去了柏林，被他收在了地下室里。  
发现那只怀表是一个意外。  
费里西安诺搬来柏林也有一段时间了却一直没有整理那些陪伴他来到柏林的行李，来到这里的第一天他就将那堆行李扔进了地下室里，并且将地下室的门锁了起来，再也不过问。费里西安诺的友人曾经提醒过他应该去整理那些被缩在地下室不见天日的行李，不然真的要生出蘑菇了。  
费里西安诺这才恍悟过来，原来自己已经脱离出那段岁月了，是时候去整理那些承载着童年和少年时期记忆的物品了。  
他还记得找到生锈的怀表的那天天气很好，他将尘封已久的地下室大门打开，将自己那堆扔在地下室最里面的行李搬了出来，细细地清点着。费里西安诺带来了很多书，有的书已经被他翻得开裂了，他在搬动这些书籍时有一枚怀表从书籍中落了下来，磕在地上发出了金属碰撞的声音。  
费里西安诺停下了脚步，将自己手中的书籍放在台阶上，望着落在自己脚边的怀表将它捡了起来。怀表很旧了，表面上镀上的那层金已经被磨得消失殆尽，只能零零星星看到几点布在怀表的外壳上，早就不复当初的光洁如新。  
大概是打不开了，费里西安诺想。  
他尝试着用手指去摁下了怀表盖的开启键，原本以为打不开的怀表过了一会弹开了，里面的圆盘早就生锈得不成样子，仿佛伸手去触碰就会变成铁渣子碎掉一样，时针也绣的早就走不动了。费里西安诺想，这块怀表已经没有用了，待会一起扔出去吧。  
但是他还是没有将这块怀表扔出去，因为他看到了怀表的另一面，夹着他幼时照片的一面：他与兄长以及已经过世很久的爷爷的合照。  
Feliciano·Vargas&Lovino Vargas&Rome  
摄于XX年秋

费里西安诺静静地望着这枚怀表很久，他修长的手指抚摸上脆弱怀表里夹着的照片，他想起来了，他的兄长。  
那个和他有着相同面孔，身上留着同一血脉的亲兄长。

费里西安诺在地下室里待了一个下午，并且静的出奇，日落西斜时也没有出来。德国友人甚至以为费里西安诺出了什么事情，他走到地下室准备叫费里西安诺时，却发现青年人的脸庞上挂着泪痕，他侧过头对德国男人说着什么。  
“你能帮帮我吗，我想见我的兄长。”  
费里西安诺的手中，握着那个生锈的怀表。

 

罗维诺记得自己有一个弟弟，与他长得一样。  
在他们很小的时候就天各一方，他被一个西班牙人收养，而他的弟弟却辗转各地，最开始还有他的消息，到后来就丢失了他的消息。罗维诺记事比他的弟弟要早，他们分开时他已经记得清楚一些事情了，离开家乡时罗维诺也并没有带走什么很贵重的物品，除了一本相册。  
里面承载着他和他的弟弟最美好的童年回忆。  
拜相册所赐，罗维诺没有忘记自己的弟弟的模样，也相信着在逝去的长辈英灵的庇佑下，那个有些迷糊的弟弟在这个世界上的某一个国度平安的生活着，这一生顺风顺水地过下去，不再经历任何的苦难。  
其实罗维诺也曾试过去寻找费里西安诺的下落，可是费里西安诺辗转过的地方太多了，每次有了他的消息顺着寻找过去时他已经不在哪里，直到最后失去了他的消息。  
寻找一个人的过程是漫长而又煎熬的，即使罗维诺依旧没有放弃寻找费里西安诺，但是他已经开始相信西班牙人对他说的那套找不到也许是最好的，说不定那个人在某个四季如春的地方生活的很好，无须担心。  
罗维诺抚摸着那块相同的怀表，他与费里西安诺有着相同的容貌，自然也有一块相同的怀表，只不过罗维诺的怀表看起来依旧是刚刚拿到手的模样，没有经历过任何大风大浪，也没有精力任何的人世沧桑，使得这块怀表依旧崭新如初，就连指针都被罗维诺保养得很好，还能精准地转动。  
怀表里的照片那么显眼，照片里的费里西安诺和爷爷笑得灿烂，就连有些别扭的罗维诺都被感染到了。  
Feliciano·Vargas&Lovino Vargas&Rome  
摄于XX年秋  
罗维诺看着照片，心想着也许以后的生活就会这么过下去，怀念着他们的过去，度过彼此的未来。  
直到他收到了一封信，漂洋过海来自德国的信。  
寄信人是费里西安诺。

血缘羁绊是一件很神奇的事情，罗维诺一直这么觉得。  
即使他的收养人一直告诫他也许这又是个骗子，觊觎高额的奖金才有编出这么一出戏码来骗他，但是罗维诺最深处的直觉告诉他，这个人就是许久未见的费里西安诺。也许尽管这是一个骗局，但是罗维诺还是想去见一见那个寄信人。

认真严谨的德国人动作很快，飞快地替费里西安诺找到了他幼年时走散的兄长——被一个西班牙人收养，现在住在马德里。费里西安诺听到这个消息时拿着水杯的手抖了起来，将自己很喜欢的水杯都打翻在地上，惹得德国人一阵关心。  
他抹了一把脸，说自己没有事，他现在非常想飞去西班牙，去马德里，他要去见自己久未谋面的兄长，他的心脏剧烈地跳动起来，他抓着德国人的手臂请求他去订飞往马德里的机票，他握着自己的怀表，那只生锈的怀表已经生锈得合不上了，费里西安诺的大拇指盖在两人的合照上，他迫切的想见到照片上的那个人。  
这是他们兄弟之间最久违的见面。  
德国人望着激动的费里西安诺，缓缓地点了点头。  
翌日，两人坐上了去马德里的飞机。费里西安诺什么都没有带，除了那只怀表。

 

他们约在了马德里一家很有名的西餐厅见面，罗维诺早早的来到了约定的地点等待自己的弟弟。可他没有想到有人比他来的更早，约定的雅座上已经有人坐好了在等待着他的到来。  
费里西安诺从没有设想过自己会怎样与自己的兄长重逢，他没有设想过重逢过的场景，重逢时的表情，以及重逢时应该说的话，因为他已经记不起自己的兄长的模样，甚至说他以为自己再也不会遇见自己的兄长。而罗维诺不一样，他曾经幻想过自己与费里西安诺重逢的场景，也许是他的收养人将他找到，带回家中两人见面，也许是自己的弟弟来到了马德里，他们会在某一天在街头偶遇；他甚至打好了满腹的草稿，要在见面时说给费里西安诺听，但是在见到人的那一刹那，罗维诺还是什么都没说出来。  
所有的言语在这一刻都失去了他的作用和魅力，两人看见彼此的面孔愣了一会，然后抱在了一起。

没有人知道费里西安诺和罗维诺重逢那一天说了什么。  
他们要回到自己的国家了，因为他们诞生在同一片土地上，他们还有同样的责任需要他们去履行。  
那是他们的义务，也是他们的人生。

我们有着同样的面孔，我们诞生在同一片土地上，我们的身体里留着同样的血液，我们身上肩负着同样的责任。我们因为战火而分别，从此奔赴他乡；我们也因为年龄的缘故忘记彼此的容貌；我们也曾拼命的寻找过彼此；我们也庆幸，能够再一次相遇。  
血缘的羁绊是强大的，我们在分开的年岁里平安的长大成人，有着各自的生活轨迹，但是在彼此有过苦痛时，也会跟着一起难过，我们也许在同一时间里一起哭过、笑过、爱过、恨过，这些都是我们身上相同血液带给我们的，是羁绊给我们的馈赠。  
我很庆幸，在有生之年，能够再一次重逢。


	2. 镜面游戏

费里西安诺最近新得了一块怀表，里面装着一张自己的照片，但是很奇怪，这块古老的怀表背面刻着的确实另外一个人的名字——罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。和自己一样的姓氏，似乎和自己有什么不一样的关系。  
这块怀表是在和伊丽莎白一块大扫除的时候找出来的东西，当时伊丽莎白姐姐不知道从哪个生灰的角落里找出来这块保存完好只是边角蹭掉了一些最外层涂抹着的漆，露出了怀表本来的颜色。伊丽莎白当时找出来的时候觉得有些惊讶，这间房子里存放着一些没用的东西，这块怀表看起来还能用的样子，按理说不应该出现在这间房里，是不是之前收拾东西给放错了。  
费里西安诺有些好奇，凑到伊丽莎白身边看了一眼：“是新的怀表呀，伊莎姐姐。”他见伊丽莎白望着这块表沉思，不由得更加好奇了，不知道什么样的东西会让沉稳的伊丽莎白如此诧异。费里西安诺伸手就要拿走女孩手中的怀表，本来也只是想做个动作提醒伊丽莎白让她回神，没想到一把就从她的手中拿了过来。  
还是第一次从伊莎姐姐手中抢东西那么顺利，费里西安诺这样想着，顺水推舟的打开了手中的怀表。看到怀表里面的样子的时候他也楞了一下，里面装着的是自己的照片，那应该就是自己的怀表了，可是为什么自己一点印象都没有呢？  
费里西安诺的指腹揣摩着怀表的背面，感受着怀表上的纹路。他敏锐地发现怀表的外壳上似乎还用意大利文写着什么，翻过来一看竟然写着的一个人的名字。那个名字随着怀表的掉漆被刮花了一些，费里西安诺吃力地辨认出了这个名字是什么：罗维诺·瓦尔加斯——并不是自己的名字。  
“这怀表里面是什么？你好像很惊讶的样子。” 伊丽莎白不知道这块怀表里装着什么，见费里西安诺这么吃惊的样子不由得也凑近过来看了一眼，“呀，小时候的你呀。”怀表里装着的照片有些旧了，看得出来有些年代了，但是伊丽莎白还是一眼就认出来是小时候的费里西安诺。  
“好怀念啊，那个时候你才几岁，我也是第一次见你。”怀表里装着费里西安诺幼时的照片，令伊丽莎白感慨万千，她不由得想起自己第一次见到费里西安诺的样子。  
“伊莎姐姐，这块怀表，真的是我的吗？”费里西安诺抬头迷茫地看着伊丽莎白，指了指怀表背面的名字，“这个好像不是我的名字。”罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，在费里西安诺的记忆里从来没有出现过这个名字一样。  
伊丽莎白凑得更近了一些，将怀表上的文字看清楚后托腮沉思了一会：“罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，和你一个姓。可是这个名字我好像真的没见过，但是不是你的东西为什么怀表里的照片是你……好奇怪啊。”伊丽莎白与费里西安诺面面相觑了一会儿，“要不去问问罗德里赫吧，你是他带回来的，他肯定清楚这些了。”  
伊丽莎白冲费里西安诺眨了眨眼睛，拉着还在恍惚中的男孩去找罗德里赫。  
徒留一室狼藉。

 

伊丽莎白带着费里西安诺找到罗德里赫的时候，正好是那位优雅的少爷的下午茶时间，他恰好在庭院中泡着红茶，见到二人灰头土面匆匆赶来有些惊讶。他端着红茶看着面前上气不接下气的伊丽莎白和费里西安诺：“你们不是去打扫仓库去了吗？这么快就弄完了？”  
“不是这个。”伊丽莎白擦了一把汗，将费里西安诺推到罗德赫里面前，让他把手中的怀表递给罗德赫里看，“你看看，你认识这个吗？”  
罗德赫里推了推眼镜：“你们从哪里找出来的？仓库吗？这块怀表成色不错，怎么会被扔进仓库呢……”他仔仔细细地打量起费里西安诺拿着的这块怀表，竟然还要研究这块怀表的质量了。  
“重点不在这里，”费里西安诺摇了摇头，“罗德哥哥，你看这个。”他指了指怀表背面用意大利文撰写的名字，又反过来给罗德里赫看了一眼怀表里的照片：“这张照片伊莎姐姐说是小时候的我，可是这块怀表所有者的名字不是我的名字，背面写的名字是罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，不是我。”  
他把怀表递到罗德里赫的手中，好让他看得更加清楚：“我觉得好奇怪，为什么用着我的照片，可是名字不是我的呢？罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，这个人和我的姓氏一样，是不是和我有什么关系呢？”费里西安诺像是找到了什么新奇的事物，对着罗德里赫絮絮叨叨地说个不停：“可是我的记忆里完全没有有关于这个人的半点印象，伊莎姐姐说她也没有印象，所以只能来问你啦。”  
男孩眨了眨明亮的眼睛：“罗德哥哥，我是不是还有一个双胞胎兄弟呢？”  
罗德里赫放下手中的茶杯，像是陷入了遥远的回忆当中：“双胞胎吗……？”他的眼睛亘古无波，被眼镜遮挡住的紫色眼睛令站在他对面的费里西安诺看不穿他在想些什么。“罗德哥哥？”费里西安诺试探性地叫了他一声，“你真的知道些什么吗？我是不是真的有双胞胎哥哥吗？”  
费里西安诺眨着眼睛看着罗德里赫，后者被他拉回了神，推了一把眼镜告诉男孩：“你确实有一个双胞胎哥哥，就叫罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，但是你们分开的时候太小了，我对他的记忆也有些模糊了，应该是和你长得一样的。”  
哥哥……吗？费里西安诺低头看着手中的怀表，镌刻着名字的地方正在他的手心里发烫，灼热的温度像是要烧穿他的手掌一般。“那你知道他现在住在哪里吗？”费里西安诺言辞急切，伸手抓住罗德里赫的手臂。他对于他小时候的记忆一无所知，从能记住事开始就已经是在罗德里赫身边了，血缘羁绊对于他而言是一件很神奇的事情。  
“我想想……应该是在西班牙？我记得他被一个西班牙人领养走了。”罗德里赫答道。  
费里西安诺听到罗德里赫的回答握紧了手中的怀表，他问：“那我能去西班牙吗？我想去见见我的那位哥哥。”  
“去见他吗？也行吧，你们兄弟很久没见面了，既然想起有关于罗维诺的事情了，那你也去看看他。”费里西安诺本以为罗德赫里会一口回绝，却没想到答应的那么爽快，一时半会倒是让他接不上话来了。  
最后费里西安诺眨了眨眼睛，冲伊丽莎白狡黠一笑，大声道：“谢谢罗德哥哥，我明天就去西班牙！”  
说完便蹦跶着回去收拾行李了，似乎对于西班牙之行很期待。伊丽莎白看着费里西安诺远去的身影有些担心，她走到罗德里赫身边：“你就真的放心他一个人去？”  
“他已经这么大了，总归是要知道这些事情的。”  
罗德里赫发出了一声长长的叹息，费里西安诺有权利知道他幼时到底发生过什么。

 

费里西安诺是第一次出远门，也是第一次来到西班牙，还是第一次没有人陪同的旅行。出门之前伊丽莎白将罗维诺的地址塞到他的手里，告诉他现在他的兄长就住在这个地方。费里西安诺郑重其事地接过这张写着地址的纸条，满怀着激动的心情踏上了前往西班牙的航班。  
费里西安诺曾经设想过千万种与兄长重逢的场景，却万万没想到那个与他血脉至亲的人其实根本不愿意见他。  
费里西安诺下了飞机便一路奔向纸条上的地址——在市中心的某个独栋公寓中，他在门口站了五分钟，先是摁了很久的门铃，见迟迟没有人来开门于是便“咣咣”敲起门来。好在是独栋公寓，不然这么大的敲门声肯定周围的邻居都要冒头出来围观了。  
他敲了一会门，公寓的主人才姗姗来迟。  
房屋主人打开门看了一眼，恰好与费里西安诺对视一眼，两人皆是一愣。对于费里西安诺而言，面前这个男人的脸并不是他熟悉的脸——与他长得并不一样，他甚至开始怀疑自己是不是找错地方了；而房屋主人则是叹了口气：“你还是来了啊。”  
“什么？”费里西安诺不解。  
“先进来吧。”小麦色皮肤的西班牙男人将费里西安诺迎了进来，为他准备了一双柔软的拖鞋让他换上，“是这样的，费里西听见你要来的消息其实不是很开心，他不知道你为什么突然要过来。所以刚才不想给你开门，抱歉。”  
费里西？为什么他管哥哥叫费里西，不应该我才是费里西安诺吗？  
男人并没有多解释什么，他将费里西安诺带到房间门口，轻轻地敲响了面前的房门。他在叫“费里西”的“兄长”。  
房间里的人情绪似乎不是很高，过了好久才缓缓打开门，兴致不高地冲面前的“费里西”打招呼：  
“好久不见，哥哥。”

 

其实在这片土地上流传着有关于魔女的故事，如果有什么难以达到的心愿，便可以求魔女替你实现，作为交换，你也要将你最重要的东西交付出来。  
幼时的罗维诺与费里西安诺曾经听过爷爷说过魔女的故事，当时的小罗维诺对之嗤之以鼻，并不相信魔女的故事，而小小的费里西安诺却是昂起了一张小脸对爷爷道：“那现在还有魔女吗？”  
中世纪时的动乱让魔女一脉逐渐凋落下去，谁也不知道现在到底还有没有魔女的存在。但是爷爷不忍心打击费里西天真的想法，于是他告诉费里西：“也许真的存在的呀，只不过我们现在找不到他了而已。”  
没想到费里西安诺将这件事情当了真。  
在厄运降临在家族头上，只剩下他与兄长罗维诺两人时，为了给兄长更好的保护他突然想起了魔女的传说，也很幸运，他真的找到了魔女。  
“我想用我自己，去交换哥哥，他一定要在接下来的日子里过得更好。”费里西安诺眨着亮晶晶的眼睛看着面前被裹得严严实实的魔女。  
魔女理所当然答应了他的要求，同时也问了费里西一个问题：“你为什么要为你的兄长做交换。”  
“因为……”费里西安诺掰着手指头数着罗维诺的好，“虽然我哥哥凶巴巴的还喜欢骂我，但是他是真的很疼我，每次有事都会挡在我的前面，这一次也是的，他希望我去更好的地方，所以他把被领养的机会让给我了……”  
费里西安诺想，自己的哥哥对自己已经很好了，他为自己牺牲很多了，明明只是比自己早出生一分钟，和自己同岁，却任性的撑起了“兄长”的职责，将费里西安诺保护的很好。  
他已经受过哥哥足够多的保护了，所以这一次他想为哥哥做些什么。  
费里西安诺用自己的名字起誓，他与罗维诺交换身份，从此罗维诺以他的身份前往更远的地方过更好的生活，偶尔也让费里西安诺当一回“兄长”吧。  
他想。

瓦尔加斯的两兄弟本就是镜面中生出来的彼此，而从走出魔女的房子那一刻，费里西安诺便会以罗维诺的身份，继续生活下去。


End file.
